Ichigo! Suki yo!
by Sorayuki Nichan
Summary: Seorang perempuan yang tidak dikenal Ichigo tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan kepadanya! Bagimana reaksi Ichigo? Baca segera! Chapter 2 ; Hukuman atau Tantangan? IchiRuki. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo **

**:: Ichigo! Suki yo! ::**

_Sorayuki Nichan_

* * *

><p>"Aku suka kamu!"<p>

Ichigo menoleh. Beberapa detik kemudian kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

"Apa?" pekiknya tidak percaya.

"Aku suka kamu!"

"Hah?" kali ini mulut Ichigo menganga. Bingung.

" Apa perlu kuulangi lagi?" gadis yang saat ini berada beberapa meter di depannya itu mendengus kesal sambil memalingkan mukanya.

Ichigo terdiam. Baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaan padanya segamblang dan sejelas itu. Benar-benar tanpa beban. Tanpa ada rasa malu atau gugup sedikit pun.

"Aku suka kamu!" ulang gadis berambut hitam pendek itu.

"Tapi… kita tidak saling kenal kan? Dan kau-"

"Aku kenal kamu. Kau Kurosaki Ichigo. Kelas 2-2. Nomor absenmu 13. Kau terlahir sebagai anak pertama dan punya dua adik perempuan, benar kan? Kau tahu, aku cukup mengenalmu," potong gadis itu. Sorot matanya menandakan keyakinan.

Masih terdiam. Ichigo tidak menyangka gadis dihadapannya ini mengenalnya dengan begitu jelas.

"A-anu... ee.. too.."

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang kok, Kurosaki Ichigo. Santai sajalah. Jaa..."

Begitulah. Dengan seulas senyuman gadis bermata violet itu melambaikan tangan dan membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Ichigo.

* * *

><p>'Aku suka kamu!'<p>

Saat ini Ichigo tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, kalimat yang tadi didengarnya sepulang sekolah itu masih saja terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Mata Ichigo tertuju pada jam dinding bermotif bola di dinding kamarnya, pukul 21.00, begitulah yang dibaca Ichigo dari jam dinding itu.

"Dia siapa ya? Gadis bermata violet itu..."

Ichigo menanggalkan gumamannya, beberapa detik kemudian dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

* * *

><p>"Moshi-moshi..."<p>

"Moshi-moshi, bagaimana? Apa rencanamu berjalan dengan lancar, Rukia?" gadis berambut kuning keoranye-oranyean itu memainkan rambutnya dengan jari telunjuk. Sebuah telepon genggam ditempelkannya di telinga kanan.

"Nada bicaramu seperti meremehkanku ya, Rangiku?" seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah gadis yang dipanggil Rukia tadi. Sesaat kemudian gadis itu melepas kaca matanya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Hehehe, habisnya kau tidak memberi kabar setelah 'hari itu' sih, Ruki." Rangiku merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan memeluk boneka beruangnya.

Cukup lama bagi Rangiku untuk mendengar jawaban Rukia dari telepon, "hm.. kau lihat saja, aku pasti mendapatkannya. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, waktuku masih lama kan?"

"Hum... yah, masih satu setengah bulan lagi!"

"Begitu ya, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau meneleponku malam-malam begini hanya untuk membicarakan ini, Rangiku?"

"Hehehe, iya!"

"Dasar, padahal besok kan juga bisa, ini sudah malam."

"Oke, baiklah, baiklah, nona Kuchiki, kita lanjutkan besok saja di sekolah ya? Jaa~"

"Jaa.."

* * *

><p>Kelas masih sepi ketika seorang gadis bermata violet dan berambut pendek itu berjalan masuk. Gadis itu meletakan tas di meja dan segera beranjak pergi dari kelas.<p>

Rukia berangkat pagi bukan karena kebiasaan, bukan juga karena dia mengikuti suatu klub, melainkan untuk suatu tujuan ; menemui seorang cowok berambut oranye mencolok yang setiap pagi rutin mengikuti kegiatan klub Kendo di Karakura Gakuen.

Rukia berjalan tenang menuju ke ruang latihan klub Kendo, sesekali sambil berjalan ia merapikan rambut yang dirasanya agak berantakan.

Rukia berdiri di pinggir pintu ruangan latihan klub Kendo yang terbuka, dengan sedikit ragu dia memiringkan kepalanya, bermaksud mengecek keberadaan orang yang dicarinya saat ini, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Wajah Rukia tampak lebih cerah ketika kedua bola matanya menangkap sosok Ichigo yang memakai seragam Kendo lengkap tanpa men*.

"Hei!"

Rukia menoleh ke belakang, seorang cowok gagah berambut hitam yang berdiri di belakangnya itu sepertinya tadi memanggilnya.

"Eh? A-ano.. Gome-"

"Lho? Kau kan Kuchiki Rukia!" potong cowok itu ceria dan semangat.

"Ah, bagaimana bisa tau ka-"

"Tentu saja tahu, kau kan terkenal sekali, hahaha!" potong cowok itu lagi, "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa kau mau bergabung di klub kami? Hahaha," lanjut cowok bermata aqua marine itu.

"Hai`" jawab Rukia singkat.

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu, tadi itu.. soal kau mau bergabung di klub kami aku hanya bercanda, apa kau serius?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan.

"Kau benar mau bergabung?"

"Iya, apa boleh, err-"

"Panggil saja Kaien, aku kakak kelasmu lho, hehe."

"Ah, iya, Kaien-senpai, apa boleh aku bergabung di klub ini?" tanya Rukia penuh harap.

"Hahaha, tentu saja Kuchiki, kau boleh bergabung! Klub kami memang kekurangan anggota. Kebetulan aku ketuanya!" Kaien menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri dengan bangga.

"Te-terima kasih Kaien-senpai!" Rukia tersenyum sambil membungkukan badan.

"Tentu saja, ayo masuk Kuchiki, biar ku kenalkan kau pada anggota klub kami!" Kaien menuntun Rukia memasuki ruangan klub dengan semangat.

Ruang latihan klub Kendo itu masih sepi, hanya tiga orang yang tampak di sana. Seorang cowok berambut kuning dengan poni menutupi salah satu matanya yang masih memakai seragam sekolah, seorang cewek manis berkucir satu yang membawa baju Kendo dan seorang cowok berambut oranye mencolok yang memakai baju Kendo lengkap tanpa men.

"Yo! Minna!"

Kaien menyapa semua orang yang tengah bercakap itu dengan suara yang cukup keras. Semua menoleh ke arah Kaien dan Rukia yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Dia! Kuchiki Rukia, mulai sekarang dia bergabung dengan klub kita!"

Semua mata tertuju ke arah Rukia yang tengah membungkuk dan memberi salam, tak terkecuali Ichigo. Dia adalah orang yang paling terkejut di antara mereka bertiga.

"Kau kan..."

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p>Hai, minna-san! Lama tak berjumpa, lama tak membuat fanfic, lama tak berkunjung ke ffn, lama tidak sign in ke profile. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama... saya bikin fic lagi! XD. Mana pendek, TBC pula, takut gak rampung nih~ -bletak-. Yah.. habis udah terlanjur diketik, sayang kalo gak di publish, hehehe~ XD<p>

Yasudah, apapun itu yang penting reviewnya ya minna-san~ :D

Note : *) _men_ adalah pelindung kepala yang dipakai saat Kendo. Cari aja deh di wikipedia tentang Kendo, soalnya saya juga tau dari sana *plaaaak* hahaha! XDD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo**

**:: Ichigo! Suki yo! ::**

**By Me**

**Chapter 2 ; Hukuman atau Tantangan?**

* * *

><p>Hari minggu yang cerah di sebuah rumah megah milik keluarga Matsumoto. Bangunan rumah itu tampak kokoh dan kuat. Meskipun bangunannya bergaya eropa kuno dengan halaman yang cukup luas, namun tidak memberikan kesan primitif yang asing, justru terlihat begitu mewah dan nyaman.<p>

Putri dari pemilik rumah bergaya eropa ini adalah seorang gadis ceria bernama Matsumoto Rangiku. Rambutnya berwarna oranye panjang, bergelombang, dan tampak indah terawat. Parasnya cantik, dia juga modis dan tampak seksi.

Kesukaannya adalah makan makanan enak, belanja, piknik, dan jalan-jalan. Benar-benar anak orang kaya!

"Sepertinya kau akan kalah lagi, Rangiku."

Senyuman penuh percaya diri terukir di wajah gadis manis yang tengah duduk santai di depan Rangiku. Sesaat kemudian dia meneguk secangkir teh hijau yang telah dihidangkan dengan beberapa macam camilan di meja.

Suasana sore yang indah di gazebo milik keluarga Matsumoto. Taman yang begitu terawat, hari yang cerah dan udara yang segar membuat tempat ini begitu nyaman.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," sahut Rangiku tidak mau kalah.

Permainan terus berlanjut. Kartu demi kartu dilempar oleh kedua gadis itu di meja. Sesekali mereka mencoba menjatuhkan mental lawan dengan kata-kata yang cukup pedas. Tentu saja, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau mengalah walau ini hanya sebuah permainan kartu biasa, terlebih untuk Kuchiki Rukia. Matsumoto Rangiku tahu benar sifat sahabatnya yang tidak pernah mau kalah dan sangat kompetitif itu.

"Selesai!"

"APA? I-ini tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin ka-"

"Kau kalah! Kau kalah Rukia, aku yang menang! Yatta! Yatta! Yeeey!" Rangiku mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, dia merasa sangat puas, wajahnya tampak lebih ceria dari biasanya.

Rukia shock. Memang, selama ini dia tidak pernah sekali pun kalah bemain kartu melawan Rangiku. Setiap kali Rangiku menantangnya dia selalu mengantongi kemenangan dan rasa puas karena melihat wajah Rangiku yang kusut dan tampak kecewa, tapi tidak untuk kali ini!

"Yeeeeeaaahh! Aku memang hebat kan Rukia? Hehehe~"

Rukia diam. Dia benar-benar tampak kecewa. Wajahnya suram. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Hahaha, tidak perlu sekecewa itu, Ruki-chan, sekarang saatnya, hukumaaaann!"

"I-iya, iya, Rangiku, jadi... apa hukumanku?" Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya tampak malas mendengar ocehan Rangiku.

"Ini dia saat yang kutunggu-tunggu, setelah sekian lama akhirnyaaa... aku bisa menghukum Rukia."

"Iya, aku tahu, cepatlah, kau minta ditraktir atau liburan ke mana?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak minta itu, hukumanku tidak seperti hukuman Rukia selama ini, ini lebih keren!" dengan semangat Rangiku mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Rukia sweatdrop.

"Hukumanku adalah sebuah tantangan."

"Tantangan?"

"Hum... kuberi waktu selama satu setengah bulan, Ruki-chan, kau harus menaklukan hati seorang cowok yang sudah kupilihkan untukmu."

"Apa maksudmu, hei, jangan main-main!"

"Ne, ne, ne, aku tidak main-main Ruki-chan, kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya maka hukumannya akan berlanjut!"

"Hah? Yang benar saja? Apa maksudnya?"

"Pokoknya kau harus berhasil membuat cowok yang kupilih menjadi milikmu."

"Hei, aku tidak bisa terima ini! Ini tidak ad-"

"Ini tantangan! Seorang Kuchiki Rukia kurasa bukan pengecut yang mau menghindari hukuman kan? Apalagi hukuman ini sebuah tantangan. Apa kau mau kalah lagi dariku Ruki-chan ~?"

Bingo! Matsumoto Rangiku memang sangat tahu bagaimana cara membuat sahabatnya itu terbakar semangat. Dibalik penampilan Rukia yang tenang dan anggun sebenarnya dia hanyalah gadis remaja yang labil dan terkadang tidak bisa mengontrol emosi. Sikapnya yang tidak mau kalah dan sangat kompetitif dapat dimanfaatkan degan baik oleh Rangiku. Sungguh cerdas!

"Baik! Kuterima huku- maksudku tantanganmu ini, aku akan berhasil, week~"

Rukia beranjak pergi dari kediaman Rangiku sambil menjulurkan lidah, sementara Rangiku tersenyum gembira sambil melambaikan tangannya, "hati-hati di jalan ya, Ruki-chan."

* * *

><p>"...begitulah Momo! Hehehe."<p>

"Jadi... kau menyuruh Rukia melakukan ide gilamu itu?" Momo tampak tak percaya mendengar cerita Rangiku, sementara Rangiku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Dan Rukia menerimanya begitu saja? Apa dia gila?" tanya Momo lagi.

"Iya!"

Momo memutar bola matanya mendengar kegilaan kedua temannya itu.

"Terus siapa cowok yang sudah kau pilih untuk Rukia?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hehe," jawab Rangiku cengengesan sedangkan wajah Momo tampak capek menghadapi temannya itu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menelepon kepala sekolah untuk menyiapkan semua data anak cowok di sekolah ini, karena aku adalah salah satu siswa yang memberikan donatur terbesar bagi sekolah ini jadi mudah saja bagiku. Lalu aku mengambil salah satu dari data itu secara asal, tanpa kubaca, langsung kuberikan pada Rukia. Huahahahahaha! Aku memang hebat!" jelas Rangiku seraya memuji dirinya sendiri. Momo sweatdrop.

* * *

><p>Rukia berjalan menuju cafe sekolah dengan tenang. Sebuah buku dibawanya dengan tangan kanan. Dia menoleh seraya tersenyum ketika sebuah suara yang tak asing di telinganya memanggilnya dengan riang, "Ruki-chaaaan! Di sini!" Rangiku tampak melambaikan tangannya. Gadis itu tengah duduk santai di cafe sekolah bersama Momo.<p>

Rukia tersenyum dan berjalan menuju ke arah Rangiku dan Momo. Namun karena pengelihatan Rukia hanya terfokus kepada kedua sahabatnya itu, dia bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

"Ugh!" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

"Ah, gomen ne, ngg..." Rukia tampak kaget ketika mengetahui siapa yang bertabrakan dengannya barusan. Seorang cowok berambut oranye mencolok. Tidak salah lagi, itu kan Ichigo Kurosaki!

"Ah... Ichi- maksudku Kurosaki?"

"Hah? Kau kan..." Ichigo menggantungkan perkataannya, dia bingung harus bicara apa di depan cewek ini.

"Ano.. gomenasai, aku-"

"Ruki-chan!"

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Rangiku dan Momo sudah ada di dekat Rukia, mereka membantu Rukia bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Rangiku. Oh iya Kuro-" perkataan Rukia terhenti ketika mengetahui bahwa sosok Ichigo sudah menghilang dari sana.

"Ah, sial! Gara-gara kalian aku kehilangan dia!" teriak Rukia kesal.

"Kehilangan siapa?" Rangiku yang tampak bingung mengulang pernyataan Rukia.

"Dia! Si Ichigo! Padahal tadi adalah timing yang pas untuk mengajaknya ngobrol."

"Ichigo? Siapa dia?"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Rangiku, "dia kan cowok yang kau pilih untuk kutaklukan, bagaimana kau ini?"

"Heeeee?"

* * *

><p>Sebuah kotak yogurt di tangan kanan, sepotong roti di tangan kiri dan sebuah headset yang menempel di kedua telinga. Rambut oranye yang mencolok, alis yang tampak selalu berkerut, rahang yang terlihat kuat, dada yang bidang dan bola mata musim gugur, siapa lagi yang mempunyai ciri-ciri seperti itu kalau bukan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang tengah istirahat di atap sekolah, tempat favoritnya itu?<p>

Kepala Ichigo menengadah menatap langit, dia tampak bersandar di dinding sambil sesekali meneguk yogurt yang tadi dibelinya di kantin.

"Dia... serius ya?"

Ichigo bergumam. Dia baru saja mengingat kejadian barusan ketika ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Rukia. Saat itu, Ichigo tidak sengaja melihat buku yang dibawa Rukia, sebuah buku yang memuat dasar-dasar dalam bermain Kendo.

"Gadis itu..."

Ingatan Ichigo tentang Rukia kembali berputar, kini menuju beberapa hari lalu ketika Rukia memperkenalkan diri saat bergabung di klub Kendo.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia. Mohon bantuannya semua," Rukia membungkukan badan seraya memperkenalkan diri pada tiga orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau kan..." Ichigo tampak kaget saat melihat gadis itu.

"Ada apa Ichigo? Apa kau mengenal Rukia-san?" Senna bertanya secara spontan ketika melihat Ichigo yang tampak sangat kaget.

"Ah, ti-tidak, aku hanya..." kini Ichigo menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Senna tampak bingung.

"Kami cuma pernah bertemu kok, sebenarnya aku belum mengeal Kurosaki-kun secara pribadi sih, err-"

"Senna! Panggil saja Senna!"

"Ah, iya, Senna-san," lanjut Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, tunggu! Dari mana kau tahu kalau bocah bodoh ini bernama Ichigo?" Kaien merangkul pundak Ichigo, sedangkan yang dirangkul tampak kesal.

"Ah, itu... ano... sebenarnya, aku tertarik dengan Kendo karena Kurosaki-kun sih, aku sering melihatnya berlatih dan kupikir itu terlihat keren sekali," Rukia tampak malu-malu saat mengatakan hal itu, dia mengatakannya sambil menunduk.

"Naniiiii?"

Semua orang berteriak tidak percaya. Tunggu dulu, tentu saja tidak percaya, mana mungkin gadis yang sangat terkenal di sekolah ini macam Rukia Kuchiki diam-diam memperhatikan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo! Mustahil! Tentu saja, itu hanya akting! Namun, jika kita perhatikan baik-baik sebenarnya saat itu wajah Ichigo jadi sedikit merah karena tahu ada cewek yang selalu memperhatikannya, terlebih saat dia berlatih Kendo!

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p>Yosh! Yatta! Yatta! Chapter 2, ayo RnR minna-saaaaan! Onegai shimasu~ n.n<p>

Sankyu bagi yang sudah RnR di chapter 1 kemarin ^o^, bagi yang kemarin bingung sama ceritanya, gomen ne, di chapter ini saya sudah berusaha membuatnya sejelas mungkin :D

Oh, doumo arigatou gozaimasu yang sudah review dan mengingatkan kalo kemarin saya salah ketik, yang harusnya 'TBC' malah saya tulis 'OWARI', huehehehe~ XD

Yasudah, ditunggu reviewnya yah!

Ja, mata..


End file.
